Along with the rapid development of the display technology, there has been a trend to provide a display device with high integration and low manufacture cost. A Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technique has been proposed, so as to integrate a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) gate switching circuit into an array substrate of a display panel, thereby to scan and drive the display panel. In this way, it is able to omit a layout space for a bonding region and a fan-out region of a gate Integrated Circuit (IC), reduce the manufacture cost in terms of materials and manufacture processes, and provide the display panel with a symmetrical shape and a narrow bezel. In addition, through this integration process, it is able to omit a bonding process in a direction of a gate scanning line, thereby to improve the capacity and yield.